


Bloodlines

by SmolderingFlame



Series: Horrors of South Park [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Stan Marsh, Cannibalism, Descent into Madness, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Horror, I'm trying to make this actually scary, Lingerie, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Occult, Partying, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Romance, Sacrifice, School Project, Supernatural Elements, Tarot, Things are gonna get crazy, Top Kyle Broflovski, Underage Drinking, Witchcraft, Witches, cabin in the woods, some horror cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Stan Marsh finds out he has a rather interesting family tree. After researching for a project he comes across Florence Kimble, an ancestor of his from the 17th century who was burned at the stake after being accused of being a witch. Deciding this could make for the perfect documentary to get into the NYU film program he enlists the help of his friends to go out to the site of the burnings. Things quickly start taking a turn for the weird and the horrifying as the mystery of Florence Kimble unfolds.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Horrors of South Park [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967611
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. Season of the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! I wanted to make an actual scary story for Halloween! I got this idea after watching Spookyfish with Aunt Flo along with my usual horror movie binges during this time of year. I really hope you all like it, I can certainly say, I have a lot planned for this one! You probably noticed the tags are a bit crazy, chapters will be properly labled with warnings as not to trigger anyone.
> 
> Don't worry, other fics will be updated. Check my profile to see what fics are currently being worked on to keep up to date!
> 
> If you like it and want to see it continue (which i hope you do because i already have this whole thing planned out!) please leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> Happy early halloween!

A rented conversion van rolled down the dirt road towards the mountains of South Park. Though the town was small it did boast a rather vibrant scenery. The mountains nestled near the outskirts of town were the woods. A lot of shit went down in the woods, the usual, teens getting drunk and having sex, but, also some…darker things. Most of it was of course just bullshit rumors…

“Thanks for coming with me; I really needed the extra hands.” Stan Marsh said with a smile, checking his camera as Kenny maneuvered the van through the thicket of trees.

“No problem, Dude, I mean, it’s really cool NYU wants to see your film portfolio.” Kyle said with a grin, moving to put a hand on the shoulder of his best friend. “So, you never really told us what this film was going to be about.” He added, his hand lingering a bit on the brunette’s shoulder.

“Yeah, why the fuck are we going all the way out to the woods for you, Marsh?” Cartman asked from his spot in the front seat, shoving some cheetos down his gullet.

Stan rolled his eyes and looked up from his camera. “No one even invited you.” He said, glancing at Kyle who just shook his head as well.

“You gahs would be so bored without me; I’m doing you a favor being here.” Eric remarked.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Asshole.” Kenny said, keeping his eyes on the road. “So, Stan, what is this flick about? I really liked your last one, and, not just because you got Bebe in that skimpy bikini.”

Stan laughed a little and shook his head. “Unfortunately, no bikinis this time, it’s going to be a documentary.” He said, causing Cartman to groan. He ignored it and continued. “Anyways, the documentary is about one of my ancestors. I was looking through some old family tree stuff and found on my mom’s side I had a great great great aunt who was accused of being a witch in the late 17th century. Her name was Florence Kimble and she died pretty young, only a few years older than me, she was burned at the stake in South Park Forest.”

“Wow, that’s horrible…” Kyle said. “I didn’t realize your family roots went so far back here.” He said, looking out the window and noticing they were turning down a path. “As for the witch burning I mean, I knew that happened here, it’s documented, but, it’s hard to believe stuff like that actually happened…that people would just do that to someone.” He said. “Do you have any more information on her?”

“Well, unfortunately, I couldn’t find too much, but, I was able to piece together where the burnings happened. That’s where Kenny is driving us right now. As for the rest, well, I’ll regale you with that story at the proper time.” He said with a laugh. Nothing was better than scary stories mixed with booze.” There is an old cabin near there I was able to rent so we have some place to rest in between shots.” Stan said, causing Kenny to chuckle.

“Also a place for us to drink and party, right?” The blond reminded. “Don’t tell me that ain’t happening because that’s part of the reason I agreed to come along.”

“Don’t worry, I stole plenty of booze from my dad and we won’t be working on filming the entire time we’re here.” Stan said, before laughing a little. “I mean, it is still spring break, and, I am still a teenager who wants to get fucked up.”

“Well, don’t get too fucked up; don’t want you getting hurt and never being able to finish your film.” Kyle reminded, rolling green eyes when Cartman snorted.

“Oh please Kahl, the only thing you want is to fuck Stan. Just please for me and Kenny can you keep the noise down.”

Kyle tried to hide a blush and cleared his throat, before going to kick the passenger seat, causing Eric to spill the rest of his cheetos.

“Hey! Stupid Jew, look what you did!” Cartman crowed. “That was like…half the bag!”

“Ooops.” Kyle said dryly, looking over at Stan who was laughing silently.

“Hey! Don’t make me turn this van around kids!” Kenny cried out, laughing as well as he peered out the window and saw a rather dilapidated cabin. “Uhh…Stan…is this the place?” He asked, looking back and watching as the brunette nodded his head. It looked old and unkempt. Hell, he lived in a fucking run down trailer park and even he could say this was a dump!

“Yeah…this is it…” Stan said, frowning a bit. “It looked a lot nicer on the website…” He said, motioning for Kenny to pull over. He undid his seatbelt and made his way out of the van, looking at the old wooden cabin and the tall trees surrounding it. “This was the last cabin available… I don’t know if we have any other option.” He added, letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry guys, I should have done some better research on this, I just wanted to get as close as I could to where Florence was.” He said, causing Kyle to get out of the van and stand next to him, towering over him.

“Hey, its okay, you said so yourself, the website made it look better. I’m sure it will be…fine…” Kyle said, hearing the old wood the cabin was made out of creaking a bit.

Stan flashed the redhead a smile only to have Cartman barrel through them, dropping his bags on the ground.

“No way in hell am I staying in this place it looks like a total murder cabin!” Cartman exclaimed. “What is this like Leatherface’s summer house or something?” He asked with a snort.

Kenny had finally gotten out of the van, having unloaded a bunch of coolers and filming equipment. “Dude, sleep outside than! Jesus Christ, you’re such a pussy it’s not even funny.” The blond snapped, tired of the larger teen’s bitching. “Sleep outside if you don’t fucking like it, it’s got a roof, and it’s got a solid floor, much more than you would get if we went with tents.” He said, handing Stan his camera bag.

Stan gave the blond a nod of appreciation. “Let’s at least check out the inside, okay? Maybe it’s not so bad.” He offered, hoisting his bags up and leading the way towards the old building. “The scenery around here is beautiful.” He mused, looking up at the tall trees. He took his camera out of his bag and started snapping a few shots.

Kyle couldn’t help but smile as he watched the brunette more focused on looking through his lens than moving his bags in. That boy, he always did something to him. He couldn’t deny it to himself his feelings for Stan Marsh went well beyond mere friendship. He always told himself he would tell Stan how he felt but…he just hadn’t been able to form the words. One day he would, one day he would tell the brunette just how much he truly adored him. With graduation quickly approaching and everyone taking their separate paths, time was not on his side.

“Something wrong?” Stan asked, putting his camera down when he noticed the redhead staring at him.

“No…no…” Kyle said, walking over to the brunette and standing next to him. “I’m just glad I could come out to help you.”

Stan smiled a little and looked up at the redhead. “I’m really glad you’re here. I’m nervous about making this. The things I’ve read about Florence…they really hit me hard…I want to be able to properly share her story. I mean, on top of making something that could actually get me into NYU. I never thought I would even be able to get into a university, I’m not smart enough.”

“You always put yourself down Stan.” Kyle said. “You have so much more to offer than you give yourself credit for.” He added. “If I can help you fulfill your dreams you damn well better believe I’ll do whatever I can.”

Stan laughed a little and shook his head. “You’re a good guy Ky, sometimes, I think I don’t deserve you as a friend.”

Before Kyle could stop himself he found his finger pressed against Stan’s full lips. “You do and we’re not just friends we’re super best friends.”

~*~*~

The inside of the cabin was only slightly better than the outside. It had some furniture in it, a fireplace, and two bedrooms fully furnished. Unfortunately it didn’t have a working bathroom, meaning, if someone needed to make, they’d have to use the old outhouse near the cabin and bathe in the nearby stream. It was the exact opposite of camping in luxury.

“This place sucks!” Cartman whined, sitting on an old couch in the shared living space. “It smells, it’s cold, and I have to share a bed with this motherfucker.” He snapped, pointing at Kenny who was trying to get a fire started.

“Hey, plenty of people would kill for a chance to share a bed with me; you should be happy, fat ass.” Kenny said, picking up the beer bottle he was already nursing as he got the fire going. “You should all be happy I’m here, I’m the most…rustic…you know…a real man’s man. I can start a fire, hunt a deer, and dig a hole to shit in.”

Cartman snorted at that. “That’s just called being a redneck.” He said. “What are we suppose to do if we run out of food? Just starve so Stan can make a shitty movie about his dead witch aunt?”

Kyle shot a glare at the large brunette. “Dude, seriously, can you be at least a little sensitive or supportive?” He asked before pausing. “Wait, what am I saying, of course you can’t, because you are a sociopath.”

“Whatever Kahl, you’re just mad Kenny and I came along so you can’t have time alone with Stan.” Cartman teased, going so far as to making kissing noises. He was quickly silenced after a shoe was lobbed at his head. “Ow! What the fuck!?”

Stan, now missing one shoe, rolled his eyes. “You’re this close to me throwing your ass out to sleep in the woods.” He said, moving his fingers together until they were barely touching. “As for food, there is a town just a few miles from here, just a short walk if you want extra supplies.” He added as he flashed Kyle a smile. “Now, did you want to bitch or did you want to drink?” He asked, opening up a cooler stock full of beer and other spirits. He grabbed a beer and moved to sit down on the floor in front of the fire. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Cartman said, grabbing a drink himself.

Before anyone knew it, they were sitting around the fireplace, the sun starting to go down, hidden under the canopy of pine trees. Each boy now had a beer in his hands and candles had been lit, giving a bit more light along with the roaring fire.

Kyle had found a spot next to Stan, sipping from a bottle. “So, are you gonna tell us about Florence?” He asked, nudging the brunette with his elbow. “I’m curious about it.”

“Yeah, spill Marsh, we’re decently buzzed and it’s getting dark us, spook us with your story.” Kenny chimed in, a wicked grin on his lips.

Stan took a swig from his bottle and set it down. “Well, I don’t know how much it will scare you, but, I can tell you what I know.” He said, taking in a deep breath. “I guess it all started around 1695.” He said, opening up a notebook that was nearby.

~*~*~

_1695 South Park._

_A group of men and women dressed in rather modest clothing had gathered around a stake that was perched up on the ground. Some were holding torches, others were holding pitchforks. On the stake was a young woman, no older than nineteen, dressed the same as the rest of them. She looked scared, eyes wide with fear. She was bound to the wooden stake with thick twine. Naturally she was struggling against her binds._

_“Goody Kimble, what have you to say against the claims against you?” A man holding a torch asked._

_“It’s lies! I never did what she claims!”_

_A woman came out from the group and pointed an accusing finger at the woman. “Lies from the devil’s tongue! I saw her with my own eyes! She was out in the middle of the night, nude as the day God made her, in the middle of some kind of…demonic symbol!”_

_Another woman stepped forward and nodded her head. “She put my husband under a spell! He is bewitched by her; he hasn’t been the same since!” She said, tears running down her cheeks._

_“BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH!” The large crowd chanted, brandishing their torches and weapons._

_“Please! You can’t! I’m innocent! I have not done these things!” Florence pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her breathing ragged as she let out a scream of terror._

_“Goody Kimble, if you truly are innocent, you will burn and you will be with God. If you are a witch as you are accused of being, the flames will have no effect on you.” The man said, grabbing one of the torches and lighting the tinder underneath her._

_“Ahhh!” Florence screamed as the flames started to climb up. She managed to look out at the crowd and her tears of fear turned into tears of anger. “You…won’t get away with this… I won’t suffer like this in vain!” She promised._

_“Hold your serpent tongue witch!”_

_“I will not hold my tongue! I don’t deserve this! I deserve to live! If I truly am a witch like you clam, I will drag you all to hell with me!” Florence screamed as the flames consumed her. After a few moments of wailing and screaming it was silence and all that was left were the flames._

~*~*~*~

“Of course her being just a human woman she burned and was killed on the spot.” Stan said. “It’s sad, I mean, she was only nineteen, she didn’t even get to live her life.” He added, taking a sip of his beer. “But, like I said, maybe I can bring to light her story with this movie.” He said, before smiling a little.

“That’s fucking crazy, Dude.” Kenny said, finishing up his beer and reaching to grab another. “So…was she hot?”

“I don’t fucking know…their weren’t exactly cameras back then.” Stan said, rolling his eyes and leaning against Kyle. 

Cartman reached over to pop another chip in his mouth and looked over at Stan with a dry expression. “Well, that explains everything… No wonder you’re so fucking weird Marsh, you’re ancestors are fucking witches.” He said with a laugh.

“There is no such thing as witches, fuckface.” Kyle snapped. “Well, I mean…at least in the like rides a broom and does magic bullshit.” He said. “But that’s beside the point; maybe shut the fuck up about Stan, he isn’t weird, and his great aunt wasn’t a fucking witch.”

Cartman just started to laugh. “Did I hit a nerve there Kahl? You always get so sensitive when anyone says anything about Stan. Why don’t you just suck his dick already?”

Drinking always made Kyle’s already bad temper get worse and Cartman knew exactly how to push his buttons. He quickly stood up, swaying a bit, towering over Cartman. “Can you just shut the fuck up for once in your goddamn life? You weren’t even invited!” He snapped, moving to push the other teen. “

“Hey! Keep your hands yourself, Jew boy!” Cartman snapped back, moving to try and push Kyle.

Of course Kyle quickly squared up, looking like he was ready to fight and throw some punches. Well, he would have, if it wasn’t for Stan and Kenny getting in the middle of them.

“Will you guys fucking chill out!? We’ve been here a few hours and you’re already trying to fight each other! We got four more days here so…leave it for the last day.” Kenny cried out, taking in a deep breath. “You kids drive me to drink.” He said, reaching into the cooler to grab a handful of liquor bottles.

Stan sighed and moved to pinch the bridge of his nose. Why did he think this was going to go smoothly? Nothing ever went smoothly when it involved the three of them. “You know what…I think we need to put the party on hold for tonight and just get some sleep.” He said, looking at the other three teens. “I want to get up early tomorrow to start shooting anyways.” He added, before looking over at Kyle. “Come on Rocky, we’re sharing a room and I don’t need you stumbling in trashed out of your mind at three in the morning.”

“Yeah, listen to your wife, Kahl!” Cartman said with a laugh only to be quickly silenced thanks to a punch to the gut. Surprisingly though, the punch was from Stan, not Kyle.

~*~*~*~

Kyle had finished washing up in the outhouse and was making his way towards the room he would be sharing with Stan. He was nervous, they would be sharing a bed and he just hoped he could keep himself together. Without knocking to announce his presence, the redhead barged into his sleeping quarters, nearly stopping dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

Stan obviously was still preparing for bed. Some candles were lit, giving the room a warm glow, but, the brunette was only in a pair of boxer briefs, showing off a toned and lithe figure, pale skin softly glowing in the candlelight.

“Jesus!” Kyle cried out, not being able to help himself, causing Stan to turn around to look at him. “I’m sorry Dude…should have knocked…”

Stan laughed a little and shook his head. “It’s okay Dude, nothing you haven’t seen before right. I actually sleep in my underwear; will that…make you uncomfortable?” He asked, watching as Kyle took a few moments before shaking his head, claiming he was unbothered. “I just get warm during the night.” He added, moving to sit on the bed.

“Yeah, no worries…whatever makes you comfortable.” Kyle said, moving to sit next to the brunette. “You don’t mind sharing a bed with me, do you? I can sleep on the ground…”

“Stop being stupid, I don’t mind, not one bit.” Stan said. “We use to share a bed when we were younger, what’s so different now?” He asked, moving to pat the spot next to him. “Was it because of what Cartman said?” He decided to ask.

Kyle moved to sit down next to the brunette. “I just don’t like him saying shitty things to you. I mean, he can say whatever he wants to me, but…I don’t like to hear anyone badmouthing you.” He said, causing the brunette to smile and gently rest a hand on top of his.

“Kyle, sometimes I don’t think I deserve having you as my friend. You’re too good to me.” Stan said, moving to lie down on the bed. “Get under blankets, its cold.” He instructed, watching as the taller teen did as he said. “I also…was talking more about how…he was teasing you for liking me.” He said, turning on his side so he was facing the redhead. “Is that true?”

Kyle didn’t know what to say. How could Stan just spring this on him!? He was lying next to the brunette in bed who was only in his underwear while their room was lit only my candle light. “I…um…well you see…” He stammered out, he would have continued stammering if it wasn’t for the fact Stan was resting a hand on his chest.

“I like you too…in that way…” Stan said softly, leaning over to press a tender kiss to the redhead’s lips, not even being able to see green eyes go wide thanks to his being shut.

~*~*~*~

Kenny couldn’t sleep. Sharing a room with Eric Cartman had to be the worst fucking thing ever. First off, they had to share a bed, second off the guy snored like a freight train! After a few hours of trying desperately to fall asleep he gave up. Grabbing a pillow and his phone he made his way out of the room to find somewhere else to sleep.

He would have just slept outside but it was too cold. The living room was filled with all of Stan’s filming equipment, and he assumed Stan and Kyle were already asleep, probably not wanting him sleeping on their floor.

“Fuck…” He groaned, wandering around the cabin, using his cell phone as a guiding light. There had to be somewhere he could sleep!

After a bit more searching the poor exhausted blonde found himself stumbling across and nearly trip over, a door latch. “What the hell?” He murmured to himself, managing to lean down to see, what looked like, a door in the floor boards. He ran his hands over the wood and found exactly where the latch was.

“Place has a basement.” Kenny said, opening the door up and shinning a light down, seeing a small ladder leading the way down to some kind of dark abyss. Though a normal person probably wouldn’t just head down into a rather creepy basement, but, he had seen worse, and, he was tired as hell.

Being careful not to misstep and fall down right on his ass, Kenny soon found his feet on the floor, putting his phone flash light on full blast. He slowly walked, hearing the old wooden floor creak, his pone scanning the area he found himself in.

“What the fuck?” He said, blue eyes going wide when he pointed his phone down and saw, what looked like a huge symbol drawn on the ground. He even went as far as to lean down and get a closer look at the material the symbol was drawn with. He managed to get a bit on his finger and brought it up to his nose to smell it. “Blood…dry blood…” Kenny said to himself. Trying not to panic, he continued to shine his light around the dank room. It quickly got more disturbing as he looked with his light. Strange writing and symbols were written all over the walls. A table that had some old bottles and books on it, and, what looked like…some bones…

“I fucking hope those are animal bones.” Was all Kenny could say at that moment.


	2. Strange Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle get close. Kenny shows everyone what he found. Cartman wakes up to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try and get another chapter of this out before halloween! I really hope you enjoy this one, I'm so excited to write the climax! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

It felt like heaven finally being able to kiss someone you dreamed of since you started puberty. Pressing gentle kisses to Stan’s soft lips was all Kyle ever wanted. He was enjoying this time just holding the other boy in the soft candlelight. It was truly like they were in a world of their own, isolated from all that would do them harm. He just couldn’t believe it. He was kissing Stan Marsh, football player, artist, prom king, apple of his eye, what he would consider perfection, Stan Marsh. This trip was already going better than he could have possibly imagined!

“How far did you want to take this?” Stan decided to ask, causing Kyle to flush bright red.

“Uh…well…huh…I never thought I would get this far.” Kyle admitted with a nervous laugh. “I mean…I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“If it made me uncomfortable I wouldn’t have brought it up. I’m not exactly a virgin Kyle.” Stan said, an amused tone taking over his voice. He paused for a moment. “Wait…are you?” He asked, causing Kyle to shake his head.

“Me? I mean, does it really matter that much? I know my way around…” Kyle said, clearing his throat a bit. “I mean, I know where to stick it and where to take it.” He added, trying to defend himself.

Stan laughed a little. “Kyle, I don’t care if you’re a virgin.” He said, looking out the window of the room they were in and seeing the moon. Within a day or two it would be full. Hopefully that would give them a little more light at night.

“Would it sound incredibly stupid and schmaltzy if I told you I always wanted to lose my virginity to you?” Kyle asked, resting a hand on the brunette’s cheek.

“Not at all, I think it sounds very sweet, in fact. I wish I would have saved myself for you.” Stan whispered, resting a hand on the redhead’s chest. “It’s kind of romantic, don’t you think?” He said, before moving a little closer so he was in Kyle’s arms. “Especially in this moonlight.” He added, going as far as to coo a bit.

Kyle groaned and felt himself getting hard at the situation he had found himself in. “Oh Baby…” He let slip causing Stan to laugh.

“Am I enticing you?” Stan asked, his voice taking on an amused tone. “I mean, you’ve called me lots of things in the past but never Baby.” He cooed, going so far as to caress Kyle’s member still hidden under pajama pants.

“Dude…please…you’re killing me here.” Kyle said, his entire face bright red now. Thanks to being so fair skinned it didn’t take much to make him look like a tomato. Deciding to try and at least start to initiate things, he leaned in and pressed another kiss to Stan’s lips, even allowing his tongue to slip in this time. It felt so good; he just wanted to be in this moment forever.

“Kyle…” Stan breathed out, blue eyes going half-lidded.

Kyle felt the breath in his throat hitch. This was it…he was gonna have sex…he was gonna have sex with Stan. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

Before the pair could begin a very special night together their bedroom door flung open, Kenny standing in the doorway looking peaked.

“You guys, you gotta come see this…” Kenny cried out before taking in the sight that was in front of him. “Oh…didn’t realize I was interrupting something… Good for you guys!”

“Kenny!” Kyle cried out, quickly going to cover up his hard on. He groaned, wanting to tear the blond apart for interrupting this moment! God, who would have thought he would be cock blocked by Kenny McCormick! “Dude, what do you want!? It’s…late!” He cried out, trying to hide what they were doing, even though Kenny had obviously figured it out.

Stan looked pissed as he pulled away, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “Kenny…what is it?” He asked, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

Kenny wanted to laugh at how pissed the pair looked after he walked in on them, but, he was still pretty freaked out by what he saw. He shook his head, trying to adopt a serious expression. “Listen, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fucking cock block you but there is some weird shit in the basement of this cabin.”

“This really couldn’t wait until morning?” Kyle asked, adjusting himself before looking over at Stan. Underneath the blankets he moved to grab the brunette’s hand, giving it a good squeeze.

“No…not really…” Kenny said. “Please, just come down there with me. I need other people to see it so I know I’m not nuts.” He begged.

Stan sighed and moved to get out of the bed. “Fine, but, I’m not putting pants on and if this is stupid I’m going to punch your face in.” He threatened, looking over at Kyle. “If we just humor him we can get back to bed…and…what we were doing.” He added his voice taking on a bit of a purr and his cheeks going red.

Kyle just groaned and got out of bed, adjusting his pajama pants. “Fine! Let’s just go.” He said, moving to look at Stan, admiring how incredibly gorgeous he looked just in his underwear. He found himself getting angry that Kenny got to share in this seductive scene. “You couldn’t get Cartman to go check this out with you?” He grumbled, staying close to Stan as they were led out of the bedroom and towards a door that was currently open in the floorboards.

“Why do you think I was down there in the first place? Dude was snoring so loud I couldn’t sleep! I tried to wake him up but he didn’t budge.” Kenny said, running fingers through shaggy blond hair. “Now, can one of you lovebirds manage to provide some light?” He asked, handing his phone to Kyle.

“Do you really think we should go down there? It looks dangerous.” Stan said, watching as Kyle turned the light on and flashed it down the dark abyss. “Shouldn’t we just wait until the morning?”

“When you see what’s going on down here you’ll understand why I interrupted your fuck session.” Kenny said, causing Kyle to roll his eyes. “Just hold that light Kyle, it’s a little bit of a ways down.”

Kyle was hesitant but decided to just go along with it. He had a feeling this was just going to be a prank. Kenny was going to freak them out and Cartman was probably hiding down there wanting to get in on the action. He moved to grab Stan’s hand. “Hold onto me, I don’t want you to fall.”

Stan smiled a little and moved to give the redhead’s hand a squeeze. “Maybe I should have put on pants.” He said with a nervous laugh.

“You look nice with no pants on…” Kyle said, before being actually thankful when Kenny interrupted them.

“C’mon! Hurry up, you two can flirt with each other after you look at this shit!” Kenny yelled, now back down in the basement, the light Kyle was shinning down the only light in there. “Shit…” He grumbled, hearing Kyle and Stan finally get down as well.

“You okay?” Kyle asked, helping Stan down. “I don’t want you to fall.”

“I’m fine…” Stan said, charmed by how protective the redhead was of him. He felt Kyle grab his hand and shine the light on the room. Instead of Kenny pranking them or Cartman popping out to scare them he saw something more…disturbing…

“What…the fuck?” Kyle said, narrowing his eyes when he shined the light on the walls.

“Told you this was freaky…” Kenny said, looking at the couple. “I came down here to try and get some sleep and found all this…fucked up shit. Dude, the stuff on the ground, its blood…” He added.

“It’s…some kind of symbol…” Stan said, looking at it closer.

“Those aren’t the only ones, check out the walls.” Kenny said, motioning for Kyle to flash the lights on the walls in question. “They’re all over the place, looks like they were written in blood too…”

“Jesus…” Kyle said, moving the light around to reveal more and more of the strange room. He moved to slowly walk around the room, keeping his hold on Stan. The markings on the walls looked pretty old, it wasn’t like Kenny could have come down here a few hours ago and did all this shit.

“We should get out of here…” Stan said, sounding freaked out as his eyes followed the light.

Kyle was about to agree before he spotted a desk with several books on it. He let go of the brunette’s hand and went over to it. He picked one up and slowly opened it. It was old, the paper yellowing, the writing a bit smudged, but, he could make some of it out, it was mostly symbols…and instructions. He flipped through it and narrowed his eyes.

“Stan…how old this cabin? You said it was historical when you rented it. Is this…something that could have been around when Florence was alive?” He asked, causing the brunette to raise a brow.

“Um…I don’t know…it’s possible. When I did research on Florence I saw that this could be the area her settlement was located at.” Stan said, watching as the redhead looked through the book. “What is that Kyle?”

“I don’t know…” Kyle said, giving the book to Stan. “It’s worn and I can’t make out much in this light, but, it looks like…a spell book?” He said, feeling stupid even thinking that was even possible.

Stan took the book and opened it up. “It’s some kind of instruction book.” He said, flipping through the pages. He couldn’t help but notice a lot of the symbols illustrated in said book corresponded with the ones written on the basement walls and floor. “When I was doing research on Florence I did see a lot of people who are fond of the occult like hanging out in this area. They must think its powerful or magic or something… Maybe this is all from them. Hell, I mean, could just be goth kid shit?” He said, moving to keep the book close to him. “Kyle, let’s just go back upstairs… We can freak out about this more tomorrow.”

“I don’t know a lot about a lot of things but that book is way too old looking to be any bullshit from the goth kids.” Kenny said, taking in a deep breath. He had some experience when it came to the occult thanks to his parents’ time in some kind of Lovecraftian cult, but, that was a story for another day. Anyways, these symbols, they almost looked a little familiar… “These symbols…they’re bad news…I don’t exactly know what they are but I just have a bad feeling about this shit…”

Kyle sighed and looked over at Stan who looked a bit freaked out. “Dude, cut it out, you’re freaking out Stan.” He said, moving too quickly grab the brunette’s hand, wanting to comfort him.

“I’m not trying to freak anyone out it’s just this…this shit is alarming! I mean is it any coincidence this was a place where witches were burned?” Kenny asked.

“Witches aren’t real!” Kyle snapped. “Not in that sense anyways…” He added, taking in a deep breath. “Yeah, this shit is creepy, but, I don’t think it’s anything we need to worry about.”

“Dude, seriously? That’s what they say at the say in every fucking horror movie.” Kenny quipped, before sighing.

“Let’s just…get out of here.” Stan said, only to hear a scream coming from upstairs, a scream that sounded a lot like a certain fat ass.

~*~*~*~

It didn’t take long for the three boys to get out of the basement and run to the bedroom Eric Cartman was currently in. After bursting into the room they found Eric screaming, his shirt off and thrown on the floor. The most disturbing part of all of this was the fact a symbol looked like it had been burned into him.

“Whoa…” Kenny managed to say.

“What the fuck happened here?” Kyle asked, trying to get a closer look. It really looked like it was burned into him. Cartman wouldn’t do that to himself, the guy could barely take having a paper cut.

“I don’t know what the fuck happened, Kahl! I just…I woke up with a burning sensation and this…thing…was on my stomach!” Cartman screamed. “I tried to wipe it off…but…it won’t go away!”

“You can’t wipe it off, Moron, it’s burned into you!” Stan cried out, looking quite shocked himself. Without really thinking he grabbed for Kyle, happy the redhead was there to hold his shaking hand. 

Kenny managed to grab the old book from Stan and started flipping through it. After a few moments he came upon a page. “Dudes, check this shit out.” He said, motioning for Stan and Kyle to take a look. “That symbol is the same as this one…right…?”

“Yeah…it does.” Kyle said, looking at the text underneath the illustrations. “According to this it’s some kind of…warning sign.” He said, looking up at Cartman and raising an eyebrow. “You’ve been marked, Dude.”

“Marked!? What the fuck does that mean!? Why am I branded and you three fucks are okay!?” Cartman cried out, clearly panicked. He looked at Stan and pointed an accusatory finger at him. “This is all your fault, Marsh! This has something to do with your…witch aunt!” He snapped.

“You’re being ridiculous, how could Stan’s ancestor have anything to do with this?” Kyle asked, skeptical as always.

“Duh Kahl! Ever heard of ghosts? Or what about curses!? This has supernatural shit written all over it! Thanks to you Stan!”

“First off, there is no such thing as ghosts or curses, second off, this isn’t Stan’s fault, you weren’t even invited!” Kyle snarled.

“Kyle…I hate to agree with Cartman, but, what else explains this? He didn’t do it to himself…” Stan said, swallowing hard as he looked at what was in front of him.

“But…that’s not possible.” Kyle said, looking over at Kenny who pursed his lips.

“Some things can’t be explained, Dude, I think this might be one of them.” Kenny said looking at Cartman’s stomach and then back at the old book Stan was clutching onto.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally learned how to embed images on here! So enjoy this mood board thingy I made for this story!


End file.
